jat_sportingfandomcom-20200215-history
2016–17 Sporting de Gijón season
The''' 2016–17 season''' is Sporting de Gijón's 111th season in existence and the club's 42nd season in the top flight of Spanish football. It covers a period from 1 July 2016 to 30 June 2017. Gijón went into the season as defending La Liga and Copa del Rey champions. As defending La Liga champions Gijón will enter the Champions League or its European Cup predecessor for the first time and will enter Europe for the first time since the 1991–92 season. Competitions 'Supercopa de España' |goals2=Suárez |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=25,885 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano |result=D |stack=yes }} |goals2=Sharp |location=Barcelona |stadium=Nou Camp |attendance=71,803 |referee=Alejandro José Hernández Hernández |result=D |stack= |penalties1=Messi Suárez Turan Alba |penaltyscore=1–3 |penalties2=Salah Gray Sharp }} 'La Liga' Milner |goals2= |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=28,665 |referee=Clos Gómez |result=W |stack=yes }} Sharp |location=Vitoria-Gasteiz |stadium=Mendizorrotza |attendance=14,030 |referee=Munuera Montero |result=W |stack=yes }} Sharp Rafael |goals2= |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=28,632 |referee=Vicandi Garrido |result=W |stack=yes }} Gameiro |goals2=Salah Afellay |location=Madrid |stadium=Vicente Calderón |attendance=45,700 |referee=Ocón Arraiz |result=D |stack=yes }} |goals2=Cleverley Salah Gray |location=Vigo |stadium=Balaídos |attendance=14,999 |referee=Melero López |result=W |stack=yes }} Sylla |goals2=Suárez Rafinha |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=25,899 |referee=Del Cerro Grande |result=D |stack=yes }} Afellay Samuelsen |location=A Coruña |stadium=Riazor |attendance=23,957 |referee=De Burgos Bengoetxea |result=W |stack=yes }} N'Zonzi |goals2= |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=23,915 |referee=Munuera Montero |result=W |stack=yes }} Salah |location=Granada |stadium=Los Cármenes |attendance=14,622 |referee=Vicandi Garrido |result=W |stack=yes }} |goals2=Vietto |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=22,803 |referee=Iglesias Villanueva |result=D |stack=yes }} |goals2=Sharp Milner Darikwa |location=Málaga |stadium=La Rosaleda |attendance=20,558 |referee=Gil Manzano |result=W |stack=yes }} Kaboul |goals2= |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=23,059 |referee=Martínez Munuera |result=W |stack=yes }} |goals2=Milner |location=Madrid |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu |attendance=67,118 |referee=Hernández Hernández |result=L |stack=yes }} Salah Sharp Cleverley Sylla |goals2= |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=25,800 |referee=De Burgos Bengoetxea |result=W |stack=yes }} Halilović |location=Barcelona |stadium=RCDE Stadium |attendance=19,353 |referee=Del Cerro Grande |result=W |stack=yes }} N'Zonzi |goals2= |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=19,662 |referee=Vicandi Garrido |result=W |stack=yes }} |goals2=Salah Sharp Milner |location=Las Palmas |stadium=Gran Canaria |attendance=21,663 |referee=Munuera Montero |result=W |stack=yes }} Cleverley |goals2= |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=20,050 |referee=Fernández Borbalán |result=W |stack=yes }} Salah Darikwa |location=Seville |stadium=Benito Villamarín |attendance=32,822 |referee=Undiano Mallenco |result=W |stack=yes }} |goals2=Gray |location=Bilbao |stadium=San Mamés |attendance=41,812 |referee=Clos Gómez |result=D |stack=yes }} Gray Caulker Bolkaih |goals2=Sobrino |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=21,752 |referee=Gil Manzano |result=W |stack=yes }} Halilović |location=Leganés |stadium=Butarque |attendance=8,232 |referee=Estrada Fernández |result=W |stack=yes }} Caulker |goals2=Carrasco Gameiro |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=28,664 |referee=González González |result=D |stack=yes }} |goals2= |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=23,797 |referee=De Burgos Bengoetxea |result=W |stack=yes }} L. Suárez |goals2=Salah Dragomir |location=Barcelona |stadium=Camp Nou |attendance=94,559 |referee=Sánchez Martínez |result=D |stack=yes }} Sharp Milner Lora |goals2=Mosquera |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=23,586 |referee=Mateu Lahoz |result=W |stack=yes }} |goals2=Cleverley |location=Valencia |stadium=Mestalla |attendance=28,921 |referee=Álvarez Izquierdo |result=D |stack=yes }} Salah Sharp |goals2= |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=28,552 |referee=Estrada Fernández |result=W |stack=yes }} |location=Sevilla |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán |attendance=31,382 |referee=Vicandi Garrido |result=W |stack=yes }} Afellay |goals2=Sandro |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=27,985 |referee=Sánchez Martínez |result=W |stack=yes }} |goals2=N'Zonzi Afellay |location=San Sebastián |stadium=Anoeta |attendance=18,894 |referee=González González |result=W |stack=yes }} Afellay |goals2=Isco |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=29,014 |referee=Fernández Borbalán |result=D |stack=yes }} Cleverley Halilović Gray Sharp Milner |location=Pamplona |stadium=El Sadar |attendance=15,032 |referee=Gil Manzano |result=W |stack=yes }} Milner |goals2=Gerard |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=20,608 |referee=Melero López |result=W |stack=yes }} |goals2=Halilović Salah |location=Villarreal |stadium=Estadio de La Cerámica |attendance=14,903 |referee=Estrada Fernández |result=W |stack=yes }} Milner |goals2= |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=20,942 |referee=Jaime Latre |result=W |stack=yes }} Afellay |location=Eibar |stadium=Ipurua |attendance=5,577 |referee=Martínez Munuera |result=W |stack=yes }} Salah |goals2= |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=29,029 |referee=Iglesias Villanueva |result=W |stack= }} 'Results summary' 'League table' Copa del Rey Gray Cleverley |goals2= |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=24,559 |referee=Sánchez Martínez |result=W |stack=yes }} |goals2=Halilović |location=Eibar |stadium=Ipurua |attendance=4,085 |referee=Gil Manzano |result=W |stack=yes }} Gray Salah Caulker Rafael |location=Pamplona |stadium=El Sadar |attendance=25,552 |referee=Sánchez Martínez |result=W |stack=yes }} Halilović Caulker Gray Sharp |goals2= |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=25,444 |referee=Jaime Latre |result=W |stack=yes }} Correa Gameiro |goals2= |location=Madrid |stadium=Vicente Calderón |attendance=24,826 |referee=Mateu Lahoz |result=L |stack=yes }} Gray Caulker Dragomir |goals2=Giménez Juanfran |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=29,014 |referee=Jaime Latre |result=W |stack=yes }} Gray Sharp Milner |goals2=L. Suárez Messi Alba Neymar |location=Gijón |stadium=El Molinón |attendance=28,745 |referee=De Burgos Bengoetxea |result=D |stack=yes }} Rafinha Messi Iniesta Digne |goals2=Salah Gray Sharp Milner Cleverley |location=Nou Camp |stadium=Barcelona |attendance=91,552 |referee=Gil Manzano |result=W |stack=yes }} Afellay Caulker Salah |goals2=Theo |location=Madrid |stadium=Vicente Calderón |attendance=45,000 |referee=Carlos Clos Gómez |result=W |stack= }} 'UEFA Champions League' 'Group Stage' |goals2 = Salah Sharp |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 85,011 |referee = Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) |result = W |stack = yes }} Caulker |goals2 = |stadium = El Molinón |location = Gijón, Spain |attendance = 29,029 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Salah Gray |stadium = Arena CSKA |location = Moscow, Russia |attendance = 24,125 |referee = Martin Strömbergsson (Sweden) |result = W |stack = yes }} Sylla Milner |goals2 = |stadium = El Molinón |location = Gijón, Spain |attendance = 29,014 |referee = Matej Jug (Slovenia) |result = W |stack = yes }} Rafael |goals2 = Kane |stadium = El Molinón |location = Gijón, Spain |attendance = 29,029 |referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) |result = W |stack = yes }} Sharp |stadium = BayArena |location = Leverkusen, Germany |attendance = 21,928 |referee = Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) |result = W |stack = yes }} 'Knockout Phase' Round of 16 |stadium = Etihad Stadium |location = Manchester, England |attendance = 53,351 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = El Molinón |location = Gijón, Spain |attendance = 29,007 |referee = Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) |result = W }} Quarter-finals |goals2 = Bender Salah |stadium = Westfalenstadion |location = Dortmund, Germany |attendance = 65,849 |referee = Daniele Orsato (Italy) |result = W |stack = yes |note = The match, originally scheduled on 11 April 2017, 20:45 CEST, was postponed to the following day due to explosions close to the Borussia Dortmund team bus. }} |goals2 = |stadium = El Molinón |location = Gijón, Spain |attendance = 29,014 |referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) |result = W |note = The match, originally scheduled for 19:45, was delayed to 19:50 due to late team arrival caused by heavy traffic. }} Semi-finals Salah |goals2 = Higuaín |stadium = El Molinón |location = Gijón, Spain |attendance = 29,013 |referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) |result = W |stack = yes }} |stadium = Juventus Stadium |location = Turin, Italy |attendance = 40,244 |referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) |result = W }} Final Dragomir |goals2 = Ronaldo |location = Cardiff, Wales |attendance = 65,842 |referee = Felix Brych (Germany) |result = W }}